


A Waiting Game

by GK_Union



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5944798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GK_Union/pseuds/GK_Union
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope Solo fell for Kelley O'Hara long ago. Life got in the way. Will she ever get the happy ending?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. Any comments or criticism is welcome. 
> 
> Forever O'Solo trash.

Shit. That was all Hope could think as she looked over at the room allocations. Shit.

Hope Solo & Kelley O'Hara. 

Hope sighed inwardly, it was everything she didn't want. Everything she'd hoped to avoid. Kelley. She was lucky that she was one of the first to arrive at the hotel, so she had time to prepare herself for Kelley's arrival that evening. Heading up to her, their, room Hope was caught by Carli. Caught was exactly right, Carli trapped her in the elevator, where she couldn't escape. 

"So... Solo. How are you?"

Hope just looked at her, raising her eyebrow. She wasn't one for small talk. "Just get to the point."

"So you and Kelley, huh? Roomies?" That earned another eyebrow raise. "How are you dealing with that?"

"I'm sure I'll manage."

"Have you decided what you'll do?" Carli probed.

"No," she sighed, trying to find the right words, "I thought I'd have more time."

"I think you should tell her." A laugh. A single, hollow and humourless syllable. That was all the response Carli would get. The elevator reached their floor and Hope exited, she paused at her door, leaning her head against the wood. "I can't." It was quiet, softer than a whisper, but it was there. Carli heard and understood everything that was left unsaid. I'm scared. What if I fail? If it isn't everything I want it to be.  
__________________________________________________________________________________

Hope dropped her things down on her side of the room, leaving the bed furthest from the door empty. That's Kelley's side she smiled to herself. Lying on the led, she lay back, headphones on and closed her eyes. 

Kelley O'Hara. Hope had fallen for Kelley almost instantly. She didn't know it at the time, but she'd fallen, hard. Even as a rookie, Kelley had been energetic and confident. She'd bounded up the bus to Hope and sat beside her; completely undeterred by the reputation of the big, bad Hope Solo. Hope didn't push Kelley away as she usually would have; maybe it was the audacity of the young rookie that took her by surprise, but, honestly, it was just Kelley. She'd never been able to say no to Kelley.

It had been the 2012 Olympics that sealed Hope's fate. Hope and Kelley were roommates and quickly became close friends, but there was something else between them, a connection that no one could quite understand, even them. From the outside it was a mismatch; the wild and energetic Kelley O'Hara and the surly, angry goalkeeper, Hope Solo. It shouldn't work, but it did. Kelley softened Hope, Hope challenged Kelley. Soon they were inseparable.

By the time the tournament wrapped up their relationship had morphed into something deeper, Hope couldn't decipher what it was. It wasn't until everyone had gone their separate ways did she realise what exactly it was she felt for the younger girl. Sure, she'd felt that pull, that aching sadness when she'd finally bid goodbye to Kelley at the airport, but it wasn't until she arrived back to her house that she finally came to realise what that hollow feeling in her stomach meant. Seattle was where she'd grown up, where she'd spent almost her entire life; it wasn't that Seattle had changed, it just wasn't home anymore. Kelley, Kelley was home. They'd spent almost every night snuggled together, Hope's arms wrapped around Kelley, Kelley nuzzling into the nook of Hope's neck. Hope didn't believe in a heaven, but if it existed, she had no doubt that that was it.

Hope was at a loss of what to do; she was scared, and usually when she was scared she ran. She withdrew from the situation, let it resolve itself. This time was different; this was Kelley. Hope was terrified that she'd hurt her, she didn't think she was good enough, and that she'd never be able to make her happy. Kelley had always meant more to Hope than anyone else, so she deserved more from Hope than everyone else. It was time for her to step up, to make the change and fight for what she wanted. Hope wanted Kelley.

Hope had never questioned her sexuality, she'd never had a reason to. Until Kelley. She'd never labelled herself, hadn't ever felt the need to, but she'd only ever dated men so everyone just assumed she was straight. She supposed she assumed that too. Her relationship with Kelley was as easy as breathing, it always had been, so even after this epiphany she never questioned her feelings. Her feelings weren't complicated. She'd fallen in love. It was the easiest thing in the world.

What happened next was complicated.

It had been three weeks after her epiphany when Hope finally plucked up the courage to call Kelley. She'd debated back and forth about a 'grand gesture' - flying out to Georgia and surprising Kelley - but finally chickened out and decided a call first, maybe leading to a flight out to Georgia, was necessary. It was short. Kelley answered on the fourth ring excited to hear from her 'Hopey', then, after a brief quip from Hope, began gushing about her time at home. Three weeks was all it took. Three weeks apart and Kelley had seemingly forgotten all about Hope, their connection, and whatever it was between them; because three weeks after their touching goodbye at the airport Kelley was dating someone else. Ann. She was dating someone called Ann.

Whatever Kelley said after that was lost to Hope. She heard nothing past the white noise in her head. She'd managed to end the call somehow, making an excuse, cutting their conversation short. As it turned out Ann was one of Kelley's oldest friends, they'd known each other for years, Ann had always been flirtatious and things just 'happened' one night after a party. Hope didn't need those details, she didn't need any details if she was honest. She knew everything she needed to. Kelley would never be hers. She didn't feel the same way.

Hope was heartbroken. She'd called Carli in hysterics; that call was one Carli would never forget and lead to her jumping on a plane to Seattle to help her best friend. At the time Carli had no idea why Hope was so upset but she knew whatever it was, it was bad. When Hope told Carli how she felt about Kelley and the revelation regarding Kelley's love life, everything made sense. Carli hadn't been judgemental, only supportive. She'd later told Hope that she wasn't surprised that Hope had feelings for the young defender, but she had been pleasantly surprised with how Hope had dealt with them. When the next team camp came up, Hope had resolved to keep her feelings to herself, she was determined not to let those feelings interfere with her friendship with Kelley. She told herself she was content just being friends, it was better that way anyway. Kelley was happy and that was all that mattered.

That was over three years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love me some O'Solo - only a little in this one though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to write as I'm working, but I usually end up writing INSTEAD of working - oops! Hopefully you guys like it. Any feedback is appreciated

Hope awoke to a strangled squealing sound followed by a weight landing on top of her. She opened her eyes to see Kelley's bright hazel eyes looking down at her, smiling widely. "Hi."

"Err... Hi?"

"Aren't you happy to see me? Hope?" She finished 'Hope' with a slight popping sound.

"Of course I am." Hope fought back a smile, trying not to let on how much she'd missed Kelley.

"Good." She paused, peering around their empty room, leaning, if it was possible, closer to Hope. "Guess what?" She asked in a stage whisper.

"What?" Hope replied, her smile breaking through at last.

"WE'RE ROOMIES!!" She bellowed and Kelley, who by now was on all fours on top of Hope, began jumping up and down. She was chanting something about 'roomies' but Hope was too distracted to hear much more.

"Kelley." Hope tried to get her attention, to no avail, she was too excited. "Kell-ley." Hope breathed as she easily captured the bouncing Kelley, flipped them and pinned her to the bed.

"Yes?" She responded innocently, a smirk playing on her lips.

Looking down at Kelley, her hair splayed beneath her, she looked beautiful and Hope nearly said the words she'd been keeping inside for the longest time. Instead, she said the closest thing she could. "I missed you." A mirthful squeal accompanied by intense wriggling took Hope by surprise; allowing Kelley to slip her hands out of Hope's grip where she threw them around Hope's neck, pulling her down on top of Kelley. She wrapped her legs around her waist, pinning Hope to her tightly. Hope tensed at the contact initially, but softened; this time it was Hope nuzzling into the nook of Kelley’s neck relaxing into Kelley’s embrace, closing her eyes. She felt safe. She was home. 

Hope’s blissful moment was interrupted by a rather loud “Well isn’t this cosy?” Instantly she opened her eyes, attempting to whip around to see who it was, only to be stopped by Kelley’s arms tightening, keeping her in place.

“May we help you?” Kelley was smiling; Hope could hear it in her voice.

“We just came to see what all the screaming was about.” It was Alex. Wait, she’d said we! Who’s We? 

“And we found, well, this. Didn’t peg you for a screamer Squirrel.” She’d recognise that lilt anywhere, it was Tobin.

“I did.” Alex interjected. They were both laughing. 

Kelley responded, unfazed. “What can I say? Hope’s just that good.” Hope was glad her face was hidden, she was sure she’d turned crimson by now. She heard Tobin mutter something indistinct to Alex, who chortled. “Oh, what’s that Tobin?” 

Hope could sense Tobin’s reluctance, and was about to ask Kelley to leave it, when Tobin said. “It’s the keeper hands.” The belly-laugh that erupted from Kelley filled the room, Hope was mortified. 

After a brief comment about leaving them to ‘get reacquainted’ Alex and Tobin left, but not before Alex called back, “Oh and next time, at least close your door!” Kelley was still chuckling to herself. “You know, I could stay here forever.” Hope remained still for a few seconds before disentangling herself from Kelley slightly, propping herself on her elbows to look down at the younger woman.

“Really?”

“Yeah. It’s just…” She shrugged. “Ya know?” 

Hope smiled, “Yeah. I do.” She shifted, lying beside Kelley now, opening her arms, a silent invitation Kelley didn’t need. She shuffled, cuddling up to Hope once more. They lay like that, in silence, for a while. Kelley eventually dozing off, she was sure. The longer Hope lay there, the longer she had to think. She went from happy and content to something else, her dark place. She needed to get out of there.

Careful not to disturb the sleeping Kelley she gently slipped out from beneath her, replacing her body with the stuffed squirrel toy she’d bought Kelley two Christmases ago. Hope slipped her trainers back on and made to leave, but Kelley’s voice pulled her back. 

“Hope?” Hope turned back to her, those hazel eyes hazy from sleep, a soft smile passing over her lips. “I missed you too.” With that she drifted off again. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________  
Carli found Hope on the roof hours later; she had her back to Carli looking across the city. “I thought it’d take at least a day before I found you up here.” Hope turned around at Carli’s words, lifting her eyebrow slightly. “Kelley came to find me asking where you were, she said she woke up and you were gone, replaced with something called Scatt?”

“Scrat.” Hope breathed a breathy laugh. “His name is Scrat.”

Carli lifted her eyebrow in response. “Anyway, I figured I’d find you up here, and here I am, bearing gifts.” She lifted two coffee cups, one for her, one for Hope. Hope took hers gratefully. “So, what’s up Solo?”

Hope took a long drink before answering. “Guilt.”

“I’m gonna need more than that.”

“We cuddle, or rather, she cuddles and I… we cuddle okay? But I can’t… and… I almost told her. I want to. I just… can’t. I can’t. I can’t tell her how I feel, and I can’t cuddle without feeling guilty.” She sighed. “It means more to me than it does to her, and she’s got Ann, and I’ve got… well, guilt.” 

Nodding, Carli simply stated, “I see.” She took a long drink, weighing her thoughts. “You could still tell her. That way she at least she knows, she has a choice, and your conscience is clear."

“If I tell her I lose her. I don’t want to lose her. Even as a friend. I’d rather have her as just a friend than nothing.”

“But being just friends, as you say, is torturing you.”

“Maybe it’s my penance.”

"For what?"

"For not being good enough."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kelley found Alex and Tobin in 'their' room after dinner trying to decide what film to watch for movie night. "So tell me again why you two are sharing when I distinctly remember seeing your name next to Ashlyn's, Alex."

It was Tobin that answered. "Well, you know how it is... I room with Ali, Alex rooms with Ash. We all know Ash is gonna ask us to switch for a night at some point, so we just appealed to their romantic sides and offered them some quality time together. Plus no one actually knows about us yet, so..." She trailed off and smiled over to Alex, who blushed ever so slightly.

"You two are sickening."

"We know." They shared a look, and Alex continued. "So how are things with Ann?"

Kelley shrugged. "We broke up."

"What?" Alex practically shrieked.

"Way to play it cool Al."

"Shut up!" She said, nudging Tobin with her foot. She turned back to Kelley. "What happened? I thought you two were solid."

"So did I. Well, I don't know. I thought we were, but she met someone else."

"Did she cheat?"

"She said nothing had happened between them, but I'm not so sure."

Alex had moved over to Kelley and pulled her in close. "What do you mean?"

"They're kinda... living together."

Kelley heard a soft "Oh." in response. "Wait, when exactly did this happen?"

"A couple of months ago."

Tobin spoke up for the first time since the conversation took a turn. "How come you didn't tell us?" There was no accusation in her tone, just concern.

"It didn't seem important. Plus, it might not have happened the way I wanted but I think she was right. It was time for us. I'm not upset that it's over, I just hate how it ended."

"So what now?"

"Now, we're gonna have movie night, eat all the junk food I know you have stashed away somewhere and forget all about it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about how long this took to update. I got buried under project work and my supervisor bailed so had to do some damage control there. Anyway, I'm really sorry. I will update more often.
> 
> I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but I hope you guys like it. Any comments and critique welcome :)

Hope was first to breakfast the next morning; she'd woken early and headed out to find coffee. Wherever she went, she always set out to find the best coffee in the city; it wasn't always the closest, but it was always the best. She was always drawn to the cosy little coffee shops, they invariably had the best customer service and hand-picked coffee blends, the strongest of which Hope sorely needed this morning. She arrived back at the hotel and headed to breakfast still carrying her to-go cup of coffee, by the time she had collected her food Carli had arrived and was sitting in the opposite chair.

"Morning." Hope responded only by nodding slightly. "You look like shit."

"Love you too, Car."

They ate in silence while the tables around them filled; teammates chattering away, excited about the camp. Kelley bounded in, loaded her plate with a mountain of food and scooted in beside Hope. "I'm sorry I kept you up last night." She slid a cup of coffee in front of Hope, "I thought you might need this..." She trailed off noticing the to-go cup in Hope's hand. "Oh, I didn't realise."

She moved to pull the cup back, but Hope stopped her, grasping Kelley's hand in hers. "Thank you. It's perfect." Hope smiled warmly at Kelley, taking in Kelley's relieved expression as she smiled back. Hope let go of Kelley's hand and picked up the cup Kelley had brought over, sipping it slowly, never breaking eye contact. "Mmm, see? Best coffee in the city."

Their moment was broken as Alex and Tobin joined the table and Kelley joined them in a conversation about which Incredible had the best power, a conversation that had clearly carried on from the night before. Hope caught Carli's eye who's expression was faintly amused.

Hope spent the rest of breakfast on her phone, between Kelley beside her and Carli's expression she needed the distraction. Eventually she placed her phone down and motioned to Carli, lowering her tone. "What time is curfew tonight?"

"The usual, why? Hot date?"

"Something like that." Hope stood to leave, "I'll see you on the bus."

_________________________________________________________________________________

Hope sat in her usual position at the back of the bus, headphones on when Carli approached signalling her to take them off. Carli leant into Hope so only Hope could hear her. "You do realise the entire team is up in arms about this 'date' of yours." Hope couldn't help but laugh.

"It's nothing. It's not even a date." Carli just looked at her, waiting. "Leah's in town, we're going for dinner."

"Fair enough. Just don't come staggering home at 5am like the last time Leah was in town." Carli laughed. "How Dawn didn't find out I have no idea. You could smell the whiskey from the other 18."

Hope at least had the decency to hang her head in shame. "What can I say? It was a good night. But this one will certainly _not_ be ending in the same fashion."

"Wearing a snood in the height of summer?... in Texas?"

"Shut up. It was a necessary precaution."

"Speaking of people keeping you up all night, O'Hara and coffee?"

"She stayed up late watching movies with Tobin and Alex, no big deal."

"You waited up for her?"

"No." The word lacked any real conviction. "Okay, yes. But she doesn't know, she just thinks she woke me as she came in."

"Did you guys, you know, cuddle?" Carli looked entirely uncomfortable asking. The look on Hope's face was torn, a faint smile laced with guilt, told Carli everything she needed to know. "Shit."

_________________________________________________________________________________

Word had gotten out about Hope's date; unsurprisingly bets were taken hours ago. So it was merely coincidence when almost the entire team had camped out in the lobby, glancing at the elevator every few seconds.

Hope came down to the lobby at a little past six, dressed in a simple, fitted black dress; her hair down around her shoulders in waves. She looked beautiful. Hope waited by the front desk, leaning nonchalantly against the counter. A soft voice called out "Hope." and she turned, a radiant smile breaking out across her face.

She strode quickly towards the voice and there stood, honest-to-God, one of the most beautiful women many of the girls had ever seen. The woman was of average height, but slim, her navy dress falling to just above her knee, showing nicely toned legs. Her hair was a deep auburn and pulled back into a simple pony-tail, her features delicate and well proportioned, her bone structure exquisite, but it was her eyes that really stood out. Hazel with a dark green band and shining. She gave Hope a once-over, smiling. The two hugged briefly, whispering things only they could hear and let go laughing.

As soon as they left, arm-in-arm, frantic whispering broke out. No-one knew what to make of this revelation; it appeared none of them had bet on this particular outcome. It was only when Ashlyn noted Megan Rapinoe's absence from such discussions, did she look around to see Pinoe in quiet conversation with Carli (who, to everyone's surprise, had camped out with them in the lobby), the pair of them wearing identical looks of mirth.

"Pinoe! Care to share?"

"Absolutely not. If you want details, ask Hope."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it, as always, any comments or critique welcome :)

After their terrible attempt at stalking, the rest of the girls headed up to Alex’s room for ‘Games Night’; a few of the girls broke out the Monop Deal, a few others started a casual game of poker, but in truth they were all still processing Hope’s date.

The debate raged long into the night. Hope wasn’t gay. That was a long established fact. No one knew who the woman had been, but they all agreed she was gorgeous. The theories surrounding this mystery woman grew wilder and wilder, until a rather subdued Megan Rapinoe repeated her earlier comment that if the girls wanted details they’d have to ask Hope. No one was that brave, or that stupid, depending on your outlook, so the discussion petered out.

Pinoe and Carli had stayed abnormally quiet during the Hope discussion so, naturally, everyone was suspicious.

 

 ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Ali, who usually abstained from the betting pools the team regularly ran on anything and everything, cornered Pinoe on her way back from the bathroom. “I want in.”

“Excuse me?”

“I want in on the pool.”

Surprised, Pinoe pulled out her notepad, “What can I do you for? Date? No Date? Threesome? Dare? Dominatrix-in-training?...” The list of potential bets went on, each more ridiculous than the last.

“Fifty, ‘No Date’.” She said confidently, handing over the bill.

“Risky.”

“Is that why you put down $100?” There was a pause; it may have been the only time Ali had seen Pinoe hesitate with her answer, weighing up her answer.

“I refuse to answer on the grounds that it may incriminate me.”

“You’re pleading the fifth?”

“In matters of the heart and Hope Solo, yes.” She paused, scribbling down Ali’s bet. “Any reason you’re going against the grain? My favourite theory is Hope has ‘turned to women because she’s scared all the men shitless’.”

Ali shrugged, as if it was obvious. “I saw the way Hope looked at her. It wasn’t the same.”

“Than what?”

“The way she looks at Kelley.”

Ali left, strolling past Pinoe and back into the room. Pinoe was speechless. Ali knew.

Pinoe knew. Of course she knew. She had a knack for rooting out secrets. Even when people thought they were being subtle *cough - Alex and Tobin - cough*, she knew. Hope’s secret had been much harder to figure out.

She always knew Hope was fond of the defender, that much was obvious, but the subtle nuances of Hope’s affection were much gentler than she could ever have imagined. She had taken the same flight back to Seattle with Hope following 2012, she’d watched their goodbye at the airport and thought there was nothing more to it than a mentor bidding farewell to their protégée. It was only after she heard about Kelley’s new relationship and Hope’s subsequent deterioration did it the pieces finally come together.

She had only spoken with Hope about it once. She had expected the conversation to be awkward, it wasn’t. She knew subtlety wasn’t her strong suit, so didn’t even try. She asked Hope outright if she was in love with Kelley, Hope didn’t even try and deny it. She had sighed and whispered “Yes.” It was such a resigned and defeated ‘yes’ that any further conversation was rendered unnecessary. She had tried to comfort Hope, but Hope refused to be pitied, joking that ‘a good bout of unrequited love made for good literature’. Since then it hadn’t been mentioned, only acknowledged by the odd passing look between the two.

 

 ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Everyone eventually meandered back to their rooms leaving Alex and Tobin alone. Tobin, who was lying with her back against the pillows stroking Alex’s hair, asked “Did something seem off with KO tonight?”

“She hates losing. So Miss ‘I’ve never lost a hand of poker in my life’ O’Hara is probably just smarting from defeat.” Tobin thought about it, it did sound like Kelley.

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

Kelley heard Hope sneak in about thirty minutes after curfew; she was on her phone, talking in a hushed tone. Or what she assumed tipsy Hope thought was a hushed tone, but came out as more of a stage whisper. She could only hear the odd peal of laughter from the other end of the phone, and of course, Hope. “No I will not let in any goals… I promise… Good hands, you know?... Shut up… You better be at the game… No, the red one… Yes, it is my colour… That’s good. I’m glad you’re safe… I’ll see you soon… Goodnight… Seriously?... Fine.” A sigh. “I love you too.” The call ended.

Kelley had turned over, pulling the covers over her head. She didn’t want to hear that. It was too… _intimate_. She guessed this meant Ashlyn won the pool: established relationship. She hadn’t bet this time, thought it was a bit too intrusive on Hope’s private life. It seemed Hope was not-so Solo.

Hope tried to quietly slip into bed, she tried, but it was anything but quiet. Kelley smiled to herself, the keeper who was usually so in control and reserved, had all the balance and control of a baby deer when she was drunk. The delicate ‘flump’ as Hope hit the bed made Kelley laugh, Hope must not have heard for she didn’t even stir. She fell asleep quickly, her breathing levelling out to a calming hush.

Kelley found she couldn’t settle. Something was unsettling her, a nagging unease at the back of her mind. _Why_ hadn’t Hope told her?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm useless!! I meant to update this forever ago but life got in the way, I guess. I finally graduated and then started my post-grad stuff, so it's been a little hectic, but that's not an excuse. I'm still committed to completing this fic and hope you enjoy the update.
> 
>  
> 
> *2/10/17* - I've updated this chapter slightly, nothing important just reworded in a couple of places.

Hope woke early; she wasn't one to sleep in, especially if she'd been drinking. She turned over, somehow finding herself beneath the covers, still in her dress; laughing she reached for her phone, finding it on the bedside table accompanied by a glass of water and two aspirin. Kelley.

Hope looked over expecting to see Kelley all snuggled up in her covers, bed hair splayed across her pillow. The sight that greeted her was something foreign when it came to Kelley; an empty, perfectly-made bed. Even Scrat was absent. Shit. When they'd roomed together before, and Kelley's bed was rarely ever slept in, there were ruffles on the bed where someone had been sitting or where a wrestling match had taken place, but it was never perfectly made. The gap between their beds gaped ominously and Hope, usually so stoic, burst into tears.

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

Hope had quickly composed herself, showered and found herself 15 minutes later in her current predicament staring into the coffee mug in front of her. She had chosen well the previous day; her chosen coffee shop was open from 5:30am and upon arrival had surprisingly found she wasn't its first patron.

Hope sat at the table for over an hour thinking, why didn't Kelley sleep in their room? What had she done, or worse, what had she said? Kelley had definitely been in her bed when Hope came home, Hope was sure. She'd fumbled with drunken fingers trying to tie a bow and had placed the poorly wrapped bottle of apology chocolate milk on Kelley’s nightstand before passing out. She couldn't quite remember if she had taken off her shoes but she knew for certain that the chocolate milk had been delivered. That had seemed much more important.

Yet again Hope came up empty. She recalled the previous night; she'd gone out for dinner and dancing with Leah, nothing unusual. She'd returned a little after curfew. Leah had called her to confirm the details of the game and to check she'd gotten back safety after Hope had walked her back to her hotel.  Nothing out of the ordinary.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________

 

Hope arrived at breakfast, coffee in hand. She noticed Kelley immediately, sitting at a corner table flanked by Alex and Tobin, instead of her usual spot beside Hope. Her heart sank. She deposited hers and Carli’s coffees at their table, receiving a ‘look’ from Carli when she immediately left again lifting an obscenely sweet concoction from the tray and walked over to Kelley.

“Morning Kell, I wanted to apologise for coming in late last night. We got carried away talking and didn’t realise the time. Anyway, I got you this,” she places the coffee in front of the defender “I’m told it’s sweet and delicious and tastes absolutely nothing like coffee. Oh and if you could help me dispose of these” she pulls out a brown paper bag from behind her back and places it beside the coffee “before Dawn finds them, that would be amazing.” She smiles briefly at Kelley, before turning away. Kelley hadn’t even looked at her, let alone spoken to her. That said she hadn’t exactly given the girl a chance with all that rambling. Fuck. Hope Solo does not ramble. She wanted, so badly, to turn back and look to see if Kelley had reacted at all, but her pride, what little she had left of it, wouldn’t allow her to. She’d never know that Kelley’s brown eyes followed her across the room.

She sat opposite Carli who nodded. “You look like shit.” Hope laughed, not a full laugh but something about Carli’s brusqueness broke through the numbness of the morning.

“I had a late night.” Carli just raised a single eyebrow, a slight smirk on her lips. “Not like that. We just went to dinner, talked for a while and did a little dancing.”

“That’s not so much dancing as—“

“You say another word and I will kill you.” She paused, waiting to see if Carli would continue, to her delight, she didn’t. “Anyway, she’s getting _married_ so we went out to celebrate. We found a quiet little salsa bar downtown, had a few margaritas. They weren’t as good as mine, but still excellent.”

“You girls had a nice night then?” Hope, who was sipping her coffee, just nodded, her lips curling up into a smile causing Carli to chuckle. “Keep smiling like that and the girls are going to have a field day.”

“What are you talking about?” Carli just gives her a pointed look.

“Are you telling me that the great ‘Hope Solo’ didn’t notice the entire team camping out in the lobby last night?”

Hope nodded. “Of course I noticed. I just assumed people made plans for the evening.”

“Yeah, plans to stalk you and see who you’re ‘dating’.”

“Excuse me? Who I’m...?”

“Yeah. You know what they’re like.”

“Wonderful.” She put her head in her hands. “Everyone knows?”

She’s met with a nod. “That you went to dinner with a hot redhead, yeah. Beyond that? It’s as you’d expect”

“So what do you expect their reaction will be when she turns up at the match tomorrow?”

Carli froze, her coffee halfway to her mouth. She slowly lowered it to the table without taking a sip. There was a brief silence between the two veterans before Carli burst out laughing. “You know there’s some days when I think you might be getting boring, but today is certainly not one of them.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not updating sooner!! Life got a little crazy, then I lost the notes where I'd planned out the story and life hasn't really settled since. Thank goodness for procrastination because here we are!
> 
> I really appreciate all the comments and support I've received for this work, it means more than you can imagine.

As soon as Hope had departed their table Alex snatched the brown paper bag and peered inside. “Oh my god! Hope got us pastries!” She whispered at a level that could hardly be described as a whisper, while tucking the bag out of sight.

“I think you’ll find that Hope brought ME pastries.” Kelley reaches for the bag, which Alex just opens for her to look inside.

“Well then explain why she got one of each of our favourites.” Kelley looked and Hope had indeed got three different pastries, which just so happened to be their favourites.

“How did she even know what to get?”

Kelley didn’t know how to answer that. She glanced over at Hope who was talking with Carli and sighed. She shrugged to her friends and turned back to her breakfast, which suddenly seemed less appetising than it had minutes before.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

Training that day was light in preparation for the match the following day. It had gone fine, but only fine. Everyone was clicking and they were confident going into the match – everyone except Hope and Kelley. From the outside it looked like any other training session, but Hope could feel the tension between them, they weren’t quite flowing the way they always had and the difference, to Hope at least, was startling. If Kelley noticed her staring, she didn’t mention it.

Hope could deal with a lot of things. Her past was no secret. Yet somehow this distance with Kelley, even if sometimes she managed to convince herself it was only in her head, was something she couldn’t, or rather, wouldn’t deal with. She promised herself that she’d sort things with Kelley that night.

As she walked to the bus after training she was approached by a rather sheepish Tobin. “I just wanted to thank you for the” she paused, glancing around her before finishing in a whisper “pastries. They were absolutely delicious.”

Hope couldn’t help but laugh. Tobin had always been quiet and reserved, but apparently baked goods brought her out of her shell. “Were they the right ones? I wasn’t sure I remembered correctly.” That was a lie. She was certain that Kelley had once told her the story of how she thought Alex looked more lovingly at a custard donut than at her ex-boyfriend and of Tobin’s certainty that any situation could be resolved with a slice of her mother’s apple strudel.

“They were perfect.” Tobin replied as she stepped up into the bus.

“Same again tomorrow?” She was met with wide eyes. “I’ll take that as a yes.” She left with a small smile she made her way to the back of the bus.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

Hope found Kelley in their room after training, or rather in their shower, but knowing Kelley couldn’t exactly run out of there in nothing but a towel Hope was willing to wait and use this as her chance to talk. Though she couldn’t control her hurt when Kelley’s face dropped and a soft sigh left her lips at the sight of Hope.

“Kell,” Hope started, but she hadn’t a clue how to actually finish that sentence. She’d been running through various scenarios in her head all day and still hadn’t figured out how to get Kelley to talk to her. At this point, she figured considering Kelley still hadn’t even looked in her direction, she might as well go for broke. “Kell, I don’t know what I’ve done to upset you, but whatever it is, please let’s just talk this through and get back to being us.” She hung her head. “Please just tell me what I did so I can fix it.”

“You did _do_ anything. That’s the point.” Kelley spat, looking at her once before looking away again. She was pretending to rifle through her bag for clothes, but just kept moving the same few pieces around.

“I don’t understand.” Hope looked up at Kelley, her eyes following a single bead of water as it rolled down the girl’s back from where her hair sat tied in a wet bun at the nape of her neck. The girl’s shoulders sagged slightly as she spoke, almost a whisper.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were in a relationship?”

“A- what?” Hope closes her eyes, realising that Kelley believed the rumours. “I’m not.”

She turned suddenly; eyes burning with _something_. “I’m not an idiot, Hope.” She laughs, a single bark of a laugh. “Well, maybe I am. I thought we were friends. Close enough that... that you’d tell me _yourself_ rather than having to find out through other people or listen to you telling her you love her when you think I can’t hear you.” Her arms, which had been gesturing wildly at Hope, dropped to her sides, playing with the hem of her towel.

“What are you talking about?” Hope stood in shock, looking at Kelley who refused to meet her eye.

“Last night, when you came home, I could hear you on the phone with your _girlfriend_ ,” She paused, taking a slow breath “and as you hung up the phone you told her you loved her.” Kelley let out a single hollow laugh. “I didn’t even know you were dating anyone, let alone in _love_.”

Hope feels conflicted. Most of her confusion and fear from the day is replaced by relief, the rest replaced by a hollow feeling low in her gut. She steps forward into Kelley’s personal space, her hand coming up; her fingers brushing the girl’s chin but applying no pressure. “Kelley, look at me.” It takes a second, hell, it takes 7. Seven seconds of Hope’s heart thumping in her chest, threatening to tear apart before Kelley lifts her head. There’s a glassiness to her eyes that Hope hasn’t seen before. “I’m not.” She pauses, weighing her words. “I’m not dating anyone. Leah is just an old friend.”

“You told her you loved her.” Kelley’s voice was unusually quiet.

“I do. She’s one of my best friends and we’ve been through a lot together.”

Kelley took a few moments to process that. Not really looking at Hope, not really avoiding looking at her as she had been before, just vaguely looking somewhere over Hope’s shoulder. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Hope didn’t really know what that meant. For her. For them. “We’re okay?”

“Yes.” Kelley said somewhat more brightly than before. “It just took me by surprise. I thought…” she trailed off.

“What did you think, Kell?” Her voice was soft. Timid. It was a tone few had ever heard, one reserved for Kelley, and Kelley alone.

A tear rolled down the girl’s face as she looked anywhere but at Hope. “I thought you didn’t care.”

It was moments like this where Hope wished she weren’t a coward. Where she wished she was brave enough to _show_ Kelley how much she cared, instead of searching for the right words. It was moments like this where Hope imagined she’d reach out softly taking Kelley’s face in her hands, holding her gaze before slowly closing the distance between them and kissing her. She’d kiss her in a way that left no room for interpretation. Kelley was _her_ girl. _Hers_. Alas, this was not one of those moments. Kelley wasn’t hers, never would be. Kelley had a girlfriend, that alone stopped Hope from doing everything she imagined, but it didn’t stop the voice echoing in her head telling her that she’d never be brave enough to do it anyway.

“Not possible.”


End file.
